


Live on Air (nsfw)

by JaxMan



Series: Tales from my Pastebin [9]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxMan/pseuds/JaxMan
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Charlie Magne
Series: Tales from my Pastebin [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641502
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Live on Air (nsfw)

"The weather's shit."

Katelynn 'Killjoy' Duchall made no snarky comment, no jab at her godawful co-host. She just stared out at Pentagram city, its windows and streetlights shining like amber stars under the dark evening clouds.

God, what a shithole.

"I said, the-"

"It's always shit." She took a drag of her cigarette as her reflection scowled from the window.

She wondered what the fuck she had been thinking, all those yeas ago. Did she expect God to forgive her? Why would he? She knew what she was doing, from when she tied that noose, to the moment she kicked the chair.

And here she was.

"Yeah, I guess so, huh?" He let out a small chuckle.

God, he could not take a fucking hint.

...

God, she could not take a fucking hint.

All the innuendos, the sex jokes, the... Well, mostly just innuendos and sex jokes, but still. It was like she didn't even want to notice him.

"So... what's the deal with the cooking segment? That still on?"

Katie turned her head ever so slightly, revealing a pale cheek from behind her hair.

"He said he was having a friend for dinner."

"Does that mean...?" 

"He left it *deliberately* vague." She returned the cigarette to her cherry-red lips.

"Oh, Jeff. What a guy! How'd he even end up here, anyway?"

"Murder. Rape. The usual." Not too talkative, huh? 

Awkward.

"Yeah, well, that makes sense. But, uh, what are we doing for the segment?"

A fire grew in Katie's eyes as a her lips twisted into a grin.

"Charlie Magne, the 'Princess of Hell,' wants to join us."

"She.. cooks?" 

"No, you fucking idiot, it's an interview."

Well, it *was* a stupid question.

...

Weather, commercial break, news, more commercials (and a smoke), and they were ready to let the brat on. Katelynn didn't hate rich people. Work for your money, earn it, and you were good. Royalty didn't work by those rules. They didn't earn shit, just slid out of the right vagina. And Hell, of course, was run by the entitled fucks.

Vox ran the networks because he was good at it. Even that Radio freak had earned some respect. And there she was, hugging it out with her Mexican-looking... acquaintance. At least they weren't 'frenching.' Even *they* had standards. Not high enough to find a *man,* but still.

As the obnoxious princess offered a handshake, Katie knew this interview would be shit.

...

Tom had seen some shit.

War, the fires of Hell, that one porno where Angel Dust bangs the tentacle demon.

None of it compared to his angry co-worker.

The interview had been off to a promising start. The princess was... *entertaining,* to say the least. Her public humiliation would be great for ratings! But then... she made the mistake. The big one.

"...Bitch!"

The studio went silent as Katie Killjoy's wrath was unleashed. The extra eyes, those spidery legs, her *face...*

Jesus Christ, Tom thought his dick would explode. And the way she was leaning over... It was almost too much! *Almost.*

He thought for sure that Charlie would panic, run off, try to fight. But nobody expected her to smile. Nobody expected her voice to take on a demonic growl.

"So, Katie, that's how you want it?"

From her brow, two bumps grew into horns. Her eyes went blood red as her teeth grew into fangs. Tom's dick... well, you get the picture. In his book, she went from a 7 to a solid 9.

"I guess that's how you'll GET IT!"

...

The little demon had guts, that was clear, but Katie could overpower her. If she weren't so damn quick... And strong... And if the little bitch hadn't flipped her on her back! God Dammit!

"So, Katie, tell me..."

That bitch had her pinned! She couldn't- quite-

"...How does it feel being my *bitch*?"

Katelynn froze. Her words came out as a snarl.

"How *fucking* dare you?"

Those sharp fingernails, just barely brushing her face...

"Dare I what?"

That smirk...

"You bitch!"

Those eyes...

"Nothing else to say? God, you're pathetic."

How dare that bitch make her so *fucking* wet?

...

Tom Trench thought he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up. Two of the hottest demons he'd ever seen, rolling on the desk, french-kissing. Getting handsy, too. Still smoldering (stop, drop, and roll!), he backed away from the spectacle. That Mexican chick looked on in... disappointment? Tom broke the ice.

"Does this, uh, happen often?"

The gray chick wasn't amused.

"She was doing so good. We had two weeks without an incident!"

Damn. They'd have to invite her on again. Come to think of it, that moth-looking girl wasn't too bad herself...

"So, uh, both of our friends are fucking. We have something in common, huh?"

...It didn't work.

...

Later that day...

"Oh, cheer up, Katie! it's not the first time people fucked on camera!"

Katelynn 'Killjoy' Duchall didn't even raise her head from the desk. She was a professional, God dammit! And she just... lost control! On live television!

"Hell, I fucked your predecessor on the desk! Nobody cares!"

She did *not* need to hear that.

"I don't want to *fucking* talk about it."

"Oh. Uh, okay."

A few seconds of golden silence. But Tom had to ruin it.

"Nice weather, huh?"

"...Tom?"

"Yeah?"

"...Go fuck yourself."


End file.
